Home is where the heart is
by Abekegreen
Summary: Abeke try's to find her place after the war is over. Nilo? Zhong? The Greencloak's? Conor? (This is going to be manly Conor and Abeke with a touch of Meilin and Rollan. There are going to be 6 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Abeke try's to find her place after the war is over.

Nilo? Zhong? The Greencloak's? Conor?

Chapter 1: lost

(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**Hello fellow spirit animals lovers!**

**First of all I will tell you**

**Abeke is my favorite and I LOVE coeke! : 3**

**(you can already tell I'm a girl can't you.)**

**And please please please forgive me but I think Meilin is a bit Stuck up.**

**I mean why is she the only one who can't see that abeke is a full greencloak? **

**Her heart IS a battlefield. **

**But I have to admit she is pretty cool.**

**I have a SA game player so friend me if you like **

**but please tell me who you are!**

**I am: artgreen427**

**And I made a few changes since this is set at the end of the war:**

**1. Meilin trusts Abeke and they are now friends.(finally!) :)**

**2. They are all about 17 now.**

**3. I know wars are long but I wanted Meilin and Rollan to fall in love in this **

**So just pretend they called there spirit animals when they were 16.**

**4. Abeke being gone did not continue the dry spell in her home in nilo.**

**5. Tarik was the trader. I think it will be him anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abeke or spirit animals or any other awesome books series. :(**

**Here we go.**

())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Abeke's POV

It was over. It was finally over. The deiaver was killed and the congers

had surrendered.

But what was strange was that as Abeke stared at the white flag she was suddenly over come with a feeling of loss, not joy.

She tried to make sense of it. It was a familiar feeling, she felt it when she thought about her mother, but she didn't understand why she felt it now.

(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Conor's POV

A few feet away Meilin and Rollan hugged, both blushing. Conor smirked at them. He knew Rollan was in heaven right now. He looked at Abeke to see if she agreed. She looked confused staring at the white flag, still waving. He walked over and gave her a hug. She snapped out of whatever trans she was in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We won. We can all go home." He return's.

"Home." Then her eyes wided like she just got something.

"We won! Head to the boat's!"

Olvan called us then.

"Let's go." Conor say's.

(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Abeke's POV

That's it. That is why I feel weird.

I'm going to miss them. And how can I go back to my old life when I just helped save the world?

As I follow them to the docks I Wonder where literally in the world I will end up.

"Hey." I hear Meilin to my left.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh,sure. I think I'll just miss all of you." I tell her.

"Are you going back to nilo?"

"I don't- I'm not sure."

"Well, your welcome to come to zhong with rollan and I.

"Right, you were looking pretty cozy back there." I tease.

"Shut up!" We laugh and get on the boat.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

" Meilin? Meilin stop staring!"

"I-I was NOT staring!" Meilin said.

But she WAS staring. At Rollan.

"Just stop now Meilin. Everyone know you two like each other. Admit it all ready!" I say.

"Shut up!" Meilin says. "...well-"

"HA! Knew it!" I say.

"I did't say anything !" Meilin cries.

"I know. Continue"

"Like I'm going to tell you after that!"

Meilin yells.

"Ok ok! Where are we going?" Meilin just glares at me.

"Fine! I'll ask!" I say and run off before meilin can kill me.

(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Conor's POV

"Rollan?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Rollan? Rollan stop staring!"

"I was not staring!" Rollan said.

But he was staring. At Meilin.

"Everyone know you two like each other. Admit it all ready!" I say.

"Shut up!" Rollan says. "...well-"

"Knew it!" I say.

"I did't say anything !" Rollan cries.

"I know. You don't have to" I say.

Suddenly Abeke walk's up.

She says."Hey. Do you know where we're going?"

"Did olvan say we're going back to greenhaven?" Rollan says.

"Yeah, there's a banquet" I say.

"Good, I'm staving" Abeke said.

We all smiled at each other and we all seem to think the same thing.

'_Wow, it's really over.'_

(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**Woo! First chapter done!**

**I think that was the best I've ever done! :)**

**Go Abeke!**

**Please review!**

**Even if it's just saying hi **

**because I can't tell if anyone **

**is reading this unless you say something. **

**Also I love getting to know my readers so tell me your favorite's:**

**Abeke, meilin, Conor, Rollan.**

**Uraza, Jhi, Briggan, Essix.**

**Nilo, Zhong, Eura, Amaya.**

**Hunter, fighter,Shepard, Homeless.**

**? Lishay, Finn, Barrow & monte**

**Banquet coming up next!**

**Ãvã Įvÿ Gręęñ**

**(Not my real name just 3 names I like.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: where?

**I'm back!**

**Also I'm writing all of this in the notes app on my iPhone so that explains that.**

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Abeke's POV**

"Are you kidding me?" I say staring at the small but in my eyes is huge pile of outfits on meilins bed.

"No, I am not. We have to dig in this and find something wearable for the feast." Meilin explained.

"I just what to take a nap." I said mournfully. I had gotten a snack when we first got there.

"I'll pick out your outfit!" Meilin said a little to fast.

"Hmm, how ,bout this, you can pick out my outfit, if I can teach you a niloan dance and you HAVE to dance it at the banquet."

"By myself?"

"No way, I'll make sure of it" I say.

"What kind of song?"meilin asks warily.

"Just one little song."

Meilin looks at the clothes.

"Fine" she says in a small unmeilin like way.

"But you have to wear anything I say." I gulp.

"Fine" I sigh and run away to take my nap before she can start her

torture.

**4 hours later**

After I took a blissful three hour nap, taught meilin the song and got dressed we headed to courtyard where all the greencloaks and allies are gathered for the banquet and the dance afterwards.

Meilin forced me into a long flowing skirt which I hate because I keep tripping over it and she made it bright purple so I would stand out.

Anyway as we come into the courtyard I see the food piled high on dozens maybe hundreds of tables.

I could easily tell that they tried to include food from all five countries. I say five because they included stetriol, because as some countries might be seen as bad not everyone in the countries are bad and we had a few Allies.

Nice that they try to make everyone feel at home. I've been missing the Niloen food for ages. As my eyes zoom in on a bowl piled high black grapes and a platter of grilled peppers the boys walk in looking clean for once. I wonder if my father and sister will be here I saw them once a while back close to the middle-ish of our missions. I let my mind wander to what they will do with the talismans. Will they be kept for the next war and anticipation for a next war?

Will they be given back to the many great beast's we met on our long journeys?

I realize Meilin, Rollan and Conor have been talking. I realize this is as Olven steps up to make a speech apparently and then we can finally eat.

"Dear good people of Erdas

We gather here in celebration for are great victory over the devourer.

But truth and justice always win.

Though they tried to trick us all with their evil imposters and the bile. With the help of these 4 spectacular young adults their spectacular spirit animals, and all the brave good people around Erdas who gave their lives, strength and goodwill we were able to overcome this great evil.

Long live The four fallen!

Long live Erdas!"

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**2 hours later**

**Still Abeke's POV **

I fought the urge to burp.

After being stuffed with not only Niloen food but all the others Kinds,

I found a nice quiet comfortable chair to sit in and watch the dance.

I had taught meilin one of the slower sweeter romantic songs that i learned in nilo. I roped Rollan in to dancing with her between some corn soup from Amaya and some kind of sushi from zhong. I think it was they're talking quietly as they dance. It is very sweet to watch, but I got bored after a while.

When I stopped being quite so full so I thought about looking at the dessert table when, Conor came up.

"Do you want to dance?"he said.

"Only if You are't worried I'll throw up on you." I said putting the hand over my slightly protruding stomach.

Missions pretty much nonstop for a year has made us all pretty fit.

"I'll take my chances."

After about an hour straight of nonstop really upbeat dances, mainly Niloen we Call it quits. I've never been much of a dancer and I tripped on my skirt about six times.

Meilin and Rollan who stopped dancing a long time ago are talking at a table.

Conor and I go over and join them.

I grab this kind of Euran biscuit I think. We sit down and I asked them what they're talking about. They kind of blush and Meilin says "Just talking about future plans." Conor and I laugh and Rollan blush's even harder. So I say still laughing a little "So Conor, what are YOUR future plans" he laughs and tells us "Olvan has asks Me to be a trainer like traik..."

We all get Silent.

I nervously take a bite of my biscuit as the silence Fulls with the sadness and anger of Tarik's betrayal. "Well, I'm going back to my village for a visit and I'll figure out what I want to do from there." They seem grateful for the distraction. "Are you going to visit me in zhong?" Meilin says. "Of course." I say. "But right now I feel like visiting my bed."

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

In the morning in the morning I eat breakfast by myself at 6 AM so I don't really expect anyone to be up at this hour but other people with nocturnal animals. funny they don't look exhausted like I am. As I head down the hall after breakfast I think about how I didn't really spend a lot of time this castle and I probably would get lost could if I wandered around.

I get my bags and had to the docks. And to my surprise there they are, my team, my friends, my family.

I'm not the only one leaving. Meilin and Rollan have their bags too.

I say my farewells to them but for some reason when I come to Conor are weird feeling comes over me.

Intense sadness. And when I hug him another weird thing happens.

'_No you cannot be attracted to Conor he's like your brother!' _I think. Whatever, I'm just getting sentimental.

We board two boats Rollan and Meilin in one and I in the other, leaving Conor looking sad on the docks. "I'll miss you!" I call out to all three members of the family I've known for the last year. I'm heading back to my old life, to a family I almost forgot, yet missed intensely. Now I will miss these people intensely.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Wow I am awesome at speeches!**

**Excuse me while I try to kiss my brain.**

**Okay that didn't work anyway.**

**(I seriously tried so maybe I'm not that smart. Instead I got some ice cream which is basically kind a like kissing your brain anyway. Or at least your taste buds.)**

**ANYWAY**

**Incase you haven't noticed I'm really bad at making characters stay in character. I know you're thinking: since when is meilin interested in clothes?**

**But I had writers block and is the only thing that I could think of.**

**Review please!**

**I have only gotten one review. :(**

**So a BIG HUGE GREAT BEAST sized thank you to MoonWolves7**

**Ãvã Įvÿ Gręęñ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: nilo

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Abeke's POV**

Having arrived in Nilo I didn't really know what to expect. I hadn't been there in ages. But everything turned out just like I had been before I called urzara. That course that I had a leopard. There were plenty of curious eyes. Small children wanted to pet her and and the elderly hurried away. That life quickly dissipated how it was before. Weird, I didn't remember how depressing this life was. Still trying to make my father and sister proud. But for some reason I didn't really care. I basically lost myself on the savanna. Bringing home countless kills. I quickly learned to bring a wheelbarrow. Enjoying my time with urzara and in nature but not much else. Of course it was wonderful seeing my father and sister again but just like before I still didn't fit in but unlike before I could do something about it.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

I jerked my bow away and the arrow hit the tree. The wild boar who had't noticed me before ran away. I stepped out into Clearing and wrenched the arrow out of the tree.

I could have hit it but there's something about seeing a animal speak that makes you not able to kill another animal of the same species.

As I carted my 3 antelopes towards my village I try to think something to say to my father and sister. They thought I was here to stay. But I doubt they will protest. As I come in to the village I'm largely ignored. not surprising. The most attention I get is from two year olds. Come to think of it, that's not my attention, urzara's. Not that I have to be the center of attention but it would be nice to not be ignored except when I'm being scolded. I place my three antelopes in the kitchen. Going away present. I quickly pack. My boat going to Zhong is scheduled to leave four hours and I still have to travel to the beach. If I leave in 20 minutes i'll get there with time to spare. I sit down to wait for my father.

I need to leave. I start to get fidgety. It has been more than 20 minutes. I'll leave a note. I quickly write it down and am heading out the door when I bump into my father. "Father, I left a note. I need to leave." I say. "yes you do. run! now!" I wasn't quite expecting this. "What why?" I inquire. "Because they're coming for you!" "Who?" I ask. "Conquerors! I guess they didn't hear that the devourer surrendered!" My eyes widen as I process this new turn of events. "Now listen Abeke." He says in that calm voice I inherited from him. "You need to run. The villagers and I will distract them." I nod numbly unable to speak. "Go Abeke! I love you." This renders me even more speechless. I run, urzara helping me. Unable to understand what just happened.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**(Read all below please)**

**Ok I've never really been in a romantic relationship except one time this boy and I had crush's on each other but nothing really happened ,cause I moved.**

**The point is that I have no idea how to write about a romantic relationship, so can people PLEASE**

**Help me and give me ideas and tips!**

**(Ok you can go)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: zhong**

**Yay! people reviewed! :)**

**I'm sorry Rollan doesn't have much to do with this. I guess he seems like just kind of a prop for meilin.**

**There are going to be six chapters in this but I might do a sequel if enough people asked for it. It might end up to be kind of cliché though. You know stuff like Meilin and Rollan have a baby, and Conor and Abeke get married. **

**But then again, like I said before, I don't know very much about romantic things.**

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Abeke's POV **

I stood on the deck of my boat and waved to Meilin and Rollan. They looked deliriously in love. They're holding hands and waved back. As I stepped off the boat Meilin ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I need to talk to you." She says.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"We're getting married."

It figures, but one thing confused me. " we're 17 meilin." "your point." Meilin glared. "Uhh, never mind." I gulped. Meilin stops glaring at me and went back to what she was saying. "So you were going to stay here for a week right?" "Yes." I reply nervously. "Okay, well we're going to Greenhaven for the wedding since most of our friends are there." "When are we leaving?" "In a few days, but for now we can go sightseeing. I'll take you."

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**That was so super short because I couldn't really think of anything. I don't really know what's in zhong because the book doesn't go much into it. same thing with Nilo.**

**Answers:**

**i'madivergentshadowhunter: **

**Thank you very much! You did.**

**DivaAngel176:**

**Thank you very much, I'm working on it and I enjoyed writing to.**

**(Read all below please)**

**Ok I've never really been in a romantic relationship except one time this boy and I had crush's on each other but nothing really happened ,cause I moved.**

**The point is that I have no idea how to write about a romantic relationship, so can people PLEASE**

**Help me and give me ideas!**

**(Ok you can go)**

**Ãvã Įvÿ Gręęñ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not a chapter. ?**

**I changed my pen name!**

**My school just started and I kind of ended up just reading teen titans story's when ever I got on fan fiction. (BBrae 4ever) **

**I'm barely on at all so I have a lot of time to think about new ideas but little time to write them. But I am working on the next chapter but read below to know about some story's I will be working on next. Both SA!**

**1. AU! Summer camp for the whole summer! Basically the entire SA in modern times. (Not with the animals)**

**Red(conqerers) vs green(cloak)**

**Abeke is in the red dorms for the 3 first days so green don't trust her.**

**Story of a prank war. (And summer fluff) With Meilin as a young stunt double from LA, Rollan, a homeless kid from NY, Conor a farmers son, from MO and Abeke a drunks daughter from Florida. I can't promise anything with the "humor" part so I might need help. romance/humor.**

**2. Not a AU. Against the tide story. **

**Tarik is the trader. Meilin and Rollan get separated from Abeke and Conor. Can you guess where I'm going? BUT what happens when Abeke gets turns into a ...leopard! HA! Ya didn't see that coming!**

**romance/adventure**

**Both are: Meilin x Rollan romance and Conor x Abeke friendship (might turn into romance) ; )**

**Please tell me which I should write first! Pretty much just vote on your favorite.**

**Îvÿ Gręęñ **


	6. Sequel!

**Hey! I'm posting to tell everyone that the sequel to this story is up. It's called 'my heart is at home with you'. I don't think very many people know about it so if you guys know anyone who reads this please let them know! Thank you all so much for reading this and putting up with my writing habits. Or lack there of. :)**

**_Åvå îvÿ grėėñ_**


End file.
